


In Control

by Persiflage



Series: Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Future Fic, Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Love and Esteem is Sexy, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: A sexy interlude in the working day of Phil and Daisy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus fic written for the Johnson & Coulson Exchange, for the prompt: _Smut. Domesticity, Coulson taking the dominant role with Daisy’s permission, happy happy sexy feels._

Daisy's been fidgeting at her desk all morning. She doesn't mean to, she's just distracted, and she doesn't realise that Phil's noticed until his voice cuts through her distraction.

"Agent Johnson." He waits until she looks over at him, sitting at his desk. "Lock the door and come here."

She swallows hard. "But – " she begins. She's not reluctant, not really – she knows what those words and that firm tone means, but it's always fun to pretend to defy Phil a little.

"Now, Agent," he says. It's the tone he used to use as Director on those rare occasions when he got a bit annoyed with someone (Hunter, usually). These days it's a tone that goes straight between her legs and makes her throb with want.

"Sir." She gets up and crosses to the door of their shared office, closes it all the way, then locks it before moving to his desk.

"Sit," he says, tapping the front of his desk where he's cleared off some space from the paperwork.

She moves between his knees and the desk and perches against the edge of it.

He taps her knee – not hard, but enough to show he means it. "I said sit."

She obeys, easily boosting herself up onto the edge of his desk. 

"Shoes off," he tells her. "And feet on my knees."

She kicks off her shoes, then puts her stockinged toes on his knees, and he immediately spreads his legs, pushing her own legs apart, but also revealing that he's becoming erect. She licks her lips, wondering what he's planning.

"Touch yourself," he orders, and she feels a sharp thrill of pleasure spike through her body at his words. She remembers when she'd first brought this up – when she'd first asked him to take control, to dominate her even – he'd been somewhat reluctant and alarmed by the suggestion. But he'd listened while she patiently explained why she wanted it, and had agreed, but only after telling her that she had to set out the ground rules for what he could or could not do because he didn't want to hurt her or make her feel unsafe, or make her feel that she could never change her mind and say 'No'. His stipulations had just made her love him more – and made her realise that yes, Phil Coulson really was the best man for her.

She drops her right hand between her legs, and he squeezes her knee with his left hand. "Over your panties first," he tells her, and she swallows hard, then nods. She's wearing the silk panties he bought her for Valentine's Day (the stockings were part of the same gift) last week, and she knows that the silk will feel good against her skin, especially as he'd insisted on shaving her this morning. She closes her eyes, remembering how thoroughly he'd gone down on her after he'd finished shaving her pussy, and strokes the tips of two fingers down over her slit, then back up again. She's already wet, and she can't quite bite back a moan of pleasure as the silk slips against her damp skin.

"Good girl," Phil says, and she opens her eyes again, seeing his pleasure in her actions darkening his eyes. "Now take your panties off."

She wriggles about on the desk, getting them off and once they're around her knees, he tugs them the rest of the way, then pushes them into his pants pocket. She feels a spike of desire stab through his vibrations, and feels her own desire sharpen in response.

"Now touch yourself again," he tells her, and pushes his legs a bit further apart, thereby spreading her legs too since her feet are still resting on his knees. "Don't penetrate yourself yet," he reminds her, and she nods, biting her lip.

He watches her intently, his expression avid, as she strokes her fingers firmly up and down her slit. "Now push in," he says, and she moans softly as she easily slips two fingers into her sex. 

"Very good, Agent," he says, and she shudders. Since he's no longer Director he usually just calls her Daisy – he really only tends to call her Agent or Agent Johnson when they're in these sexual situations, and it always gives her a thrill.

"Are you close?" he asks after several minutes of watching intently, and she nods, biting her lip. She's been on edge all morning, so she's really not that far off from what's likely to be a pretty explosive orgasm.

"Make yourself come," he orders, and she groans, then begins fingerfucking herself more energetically. It doesn't take many minutes before her muscles clench tightly around her fingers and she comes hard, gasping his name as her orgasm hits her.

"Good girl." 

She opens her eyes, and he's standing in front of her now, his rampant erection tenting out the front of his slacks.

"Now take me out. Condoms are in my pocket."

She fumbles his belt and pants open, still feeling a bit shaky from the force of her climax. She eases his erection free of his boxers and pants, and can't help sliding her hand down his hot, hard flesh to cup his balls. He moans quietly, and she looks up at him, wondering if he's going to tell her off for touching him more than is necessary, but his eyes are closed, his eyelashes lying soft against his cheeks in a way that makes her want to kiss his eyes. She slips a condom from his pocket and tears the foil open, before easing it down his length, and as her hand curls around the base of him, she leans up and kisses his eyelids, one after the other, swift and light. 

"Daisy." He breathes her name, all soft and sweet, and his hands clasp her shoulders before his mouth blindly seeks hers, his eyes still closed. This isn't really in the script for him being the dominant one, but she really doesn't care, and it's pretty obvious he doesn't either as he slips his tongue into her mouth and kisses her slow and deep.

"I want you," he says against her mouth when they pause for breath.

"Yes," she murmurs, and guides him to her slick heat. He sinks into her with a soft moan as she leans back, lying down on his desk, and hooking her legs around his waist, pulling his body more tightly against hers. 

He begins to move, slow and steady for a few minutes until she presses the heel of one foot to his ass, then he smirks and picks up his pace.

"Touch your breasts," he says, and she smirks back at him, then unbuttons the front of her red and white checked dress, baring her bra-free breasts to his gaze. Her nipples are already taut and aching, and she moans as she kneads and pinches and squeezes, her back arching a little off the desk as sharp spikes of pleasure hit her between her legs.

She can feel another orgasm building up, and senses Phil's building too (one of the positive advantages of having her powers, she considers), and she's not surprised when he suddenly grabs her right wrist and guides her hand down to where their bodies join. 

"You know what to do, Agent," he says, the firm, commanding tone back again.

She grins up at him. He likes it when she does this, and he particularly likes it because it's guaranteed to make them climax together, so she begins lightly vibrating the air over her clit and his thrusting penis, gradually building up the strength and intensity of the vibrations, until he cries out, and his pleasure spikes as his orgasm hits simultaneously with her own. He holds himself rigid above her until she draws her hand away, then allows himself to lie over her. Daisy immediately wraps her arms around him, her left across his back, her right hand on the back of his neck. She nuzzles his Adam's apple, then nips at his chin, and he moans, then kisses her sloppily.

"We'd better grab a shower," he mutters.

"Yeah," she agrees, and loosens her arms. He gives her one quick, final kiss, then straightens up and pulls his body from hers. 

"Let's grab an early lunch," he suggests, ditching the condom, then tucking himself back away. "Then we'll get back to those reports."

She nods, and pushes herself off his desk. He'll probably make her grilled cheese for lunch, and likely bring her a bowl of soup as well. As he buttons up the front of her dress again, the tip of his tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth, she thinks (not for the first or last time) how lucky she is to have found Phil Coulson, and how glad she is that he loves her. She's not sure what she did to deserve the love of such a good man, but she definitely intends to hang onto him.


End file.
